sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysians
Government The planet is split into territories. Every territory is run on an elected basis with it’s own parliament and each parliament has an elected leader. Members of the parliament are called ‘Advocates’ with the elected leader being the ‘Lead Advocate’. Each Lead Advocate belongs to a planetary Government called the ‘Grand Council’. The Grand Council has an elected leader from the Lead Advocates referred to as the ‘President’. The President is elected every 10 years and the current holder of that role can stand as many times as they wish until they are defeated by another or they retire from the role. The President can also be voted out by the Grand Council on a vote of No Confidence, or requested to retire for ill health reasons. There are no political parties on Elysia. Each Advocate should stand for election on their own platform. Each candidate (a maximum of 8 per territory) is allocated a budget by the state for their campaign; no personal funds are permitted to be used. The use of personal funds will be treated as fraud and can lead to imprisonment. As Elysia was remade at once, the establishment of military and law enforcement happened at the same time so they are one and the same organisation rather than separate, as on many places on Earth. Law enforcement officers may have to deal with small scale territorial disputes as well as crime which can very from the petty to the highly organised and armed. It has recently been discovered that a separate race of beings, referred to as Mercians have lived beneath the oceans for millennia and have, so far prevented the formation of an effective naval force. This is currently under review. Elysia does not hold the death penalty. Beliefs Elysians are totally atheistic. Previous experiences with those who claim to be gods have shown Elysians that it is far better to be reliant upon themselves, and their abilities rather than on looking for outside guidance. Elysians put great pride in their self reliance and strongly believe in personal responsibility. The actions of an Elysian fall with the Elysian only and will not be attributed to cultural or other beliefs in an effort to explain away their decisions to commit that action. Elysians do have cultural festivals that celebrate important dates and seasonal changes. The biggest festival is in mid-winter when Elysia celebrates when Nyarlathotep was banished from the world, and lasts for three days and nights involving fireworks, light displays and much feasting. As Elysia does not have any religious objections to homosexuality or bisexuality, same sex relationships are treated the same as heterosexual ones. However, the Elysian attitudes to relationships are quite conservative. Marriage (a civil one naturally) is deemed the norm and promiscuity frowned upon. As far as inheritances go, children can gain either the mother or father's name, depending on what the parents choose. Culture Elysians enjoy music, art and dancing. There are three planet wide television style stations as well as more localised stations in each territory as well as direct access to music libraries and digital radio stations. Resin discs are sometimes used for portable music where access to central libraries are not available. There are live theatres in most cities and many towns. The theatres also double as projection centres for pre-filmed entertainment. Art / Architecture If walking on an Elysian street the fashions of the people would not look out of place on Earth in the 1930s to 1950’s. Public Works The early adaptation of what we would refer to as ‘Tesla’ tech over a century ago led to them to adopting wireless tech and communications decades ago. This includes the World-wide Wireless Energy System. Warfare Unlike on Earth, there have not been any wars between the peoples of Elysia. The need for law enforcement and military to be separate has never arisen. All threats to Elysia are from Elysians, the Royalists. So the police and armed forces are pretty much the same thing. The death penalty is not used in Elysia. Elysia has oceans, just like Earth. However they have never been able to travel safely across them. Small boats can manage OK, as can hugging the coastline. However larger ships have always sunk in what appear to be natural disasters. The reasons were finally discovered when a waterborne, amphibian race were found. Known as Mercans, this race is believed to be intelligent and their lizard like appearance highly deceptive, these creatures are not mere animals. Their defences are the reason Elysia has no Navy. It is unclear who were there first, the Mercans, or the Elysians. The Elysians currently lack the level of technology required to observe the Mercans from a distance, but they are working on that. Small arms: Projectiles using electromagnetic propulsion (portable railguns) as using the WWES just need bullets and can fire above and below water. Equivalent to Earth small-arms fire circa 1940s. Electrical discharge weapons (equivalent to tasers) provide non-lethal restraining. Reliability issues using the WWES means these use capacitors, meaning they're limited on shots. Planetary defence is conducted through laser-guided railgun artillery capable of firing into low orbit from sea-level and electrical discharge pylons (think really big Van Der Graaf towers). ---- Technology *Spacefaring: The Elysians have access to a small number of Alliance Class Vessels. *Colonisers: The Elysians have not established any off-world colonies. *Explorers: The Elysians have a small number of exploration teams, and often support Alliance task forces. Technology comparison *Construction Technology: *Manufacturing Technology: ** Mineral resources depleted by Go'auld pre-revolution but otherwise reasonable. *Biological Technology: *Transportation Technology: *Communication Technology: ** Computing benefits from the WWES (effectively planet-range Wi-Fi & Internet with 1950s-era progressivism). ** Ticktockman AI influenced development but destroyed during SEF intervention. ** System works and Elysian computer programmers adapted easily enough. ** Optics provide fibre optic communication and laser-based beam comms/LIDAR. *Energy Technology ** Slightly above ours in electromagnetics, distributed power and optics. At 1940s for all other stuff. ** Most of Elysian Technology is powered via the World-wide Wireless Energy System . ---- History About 10,000 ago Elysia, like many planets had different countries and many different gods. Then at some point between 10 and 7 thousand years ago (records are rare) Nyarlathotep came. He was able, with his powers, to not only wipe out the records of other gods (if any were Go’auld were defeated) but any resistance to his will. Within decades the entire planet was ruled by Nyarlathotep, and his rule was cruel and absolute. “Over time there were many rebellions, and they all fell to the Dark Pharaoh’s forces. So slowly and carefully, a few brave Elysian scholars and astronomers got together and hid their true intentions. They knew that Nyarlathotep could not be killed, but believed he could be banished. Nyarlathotep had a great lock behind which he kept more troops and wealth. At the time we now call The Banishment, the people as if one, cast Nyarlathotep out into his old world. Some brave souls went with him to ensure he could not return, even though they knew it meant death. With the Dark Pharaoh vanquished a great seal was carved from stone and the lock buried deep in the ground….” Excerpt from Elysian story. This was approximately 3,000 years ago. With their old tyrant gone, there was an orgy of destruction of anything and everything that he ever touched. Pictures, writings, scrolls or statues were burned or shattered. This means that the truth of what happened during that time is largely lost. Recent History When Nyarlathotep was banished the new Council was concerned that his remaining followers would try to get him back again. A secret organisation was formed whose focus was to watch and search for those who wanted a return to the old ways (known as Royalists on Elysia). The current home of the project is in a building 15 miles outside the capital, in what was an old schoolhouse. It’s exterior is disguised as an exclusive private school in order to explain the high walls etc. It has 45 staff in total covering all skills and areas of expertise. Five years prior during an archaeological dig, the Stargate which was buried was found. Meanwhile the prison that Nyarlathotep was kept in had started to weaken. Two ascended beings deliberately brought the SEF to Elysia to prevent Nyarlathotep return. The Elysians learned the true nature of the gate and the SEF went there and after various trials managed to trap Nyarlathotep in the Ark of the Covenant and the Ark was sent to a black hole, thus trapping the Dark Pharaoh forever. This has forged a friendship between the Elysians and SEF. Now the project has a working Stargate they do explore, but on a much smaller basis. They have two teams and only one goes out at a time, and that tends to be once a week. The Project Leaders are very well aware that they cannot take their eyes off threats at home, so watching Elysia and dealing with any Royalist threats still is the main focus of the project. The existence of the project is known to the council. However only the President knows of the Stargate. When Nyarlathotep walked upon Elysia, those who secretly hoped, and wondered if the Dark Pharaoh existed, came to the streets. His maddening influence was being felt across the planet and rioting spread across all the peoples of the planet. It was a very dark and challenging time, even though the SEF banished Nyarlathotep within hours, the seeds for many had been sown. It was during the riots that Commander Granger lost an eye. During the riots the Great Council asked the military to run things, which, under the command of Commander Granger, they did. What may surprise some is that when the job was done, Commander Granger was only too happy to give the power back to the elected council. Recent interactions ---- Back to Cultural Database Category:Cultures Category:Elysians Category:The Alliance